redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma - Leo Relationship
Lemma '''or '''Emmo is the romantic pairing of Emma Chota and Leo Roth. They met prior to Pilot and break up and make up multiple times throughout Season 1 of Red Band Society. Season 1 'Pilot' Emma and Leo met prior to the Pilot, and as Charlie explains, they had a relationship, and then broken up because Leo was scared. It is obvious that there are still some feelings between them. When Leo and Dash arrive late to class, Emma is already there, and they poke at each other illnesses. Leo talks about their relationship in a metaphorical way. Leo is also seen jealous when he sees that Emma and Jordi are getting along. Later in the episode, Leo gives Emma a Red Band, along with the rest of the group. However, Emma accidentally lost hers. Jordi was there when she realized and he had promised her to get her a new one. On the day of Jordi's operation, Jordi was wheeled to the operation theater. Halfway through, he asked the doctor if he was allowed to do something first. He got up and ran all the way to Emma's room to find her asleep. He crept to her and placed his red band on her pillow next to her. Sole Searching At the beginning of the episode, they are seen hanging out with Kara and Dash, Emma is watching Leo play golf. They talk about his leg. Kara mentions that they broke up, and calls them Rexy and Sexy. Leo later realized that the band Emma was wearing wasn't the one that he gave. He got a little upset when she told him that it was Jordi's and that she had lost his. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire Leo wheels in to Emma when she is getting ready to make Krispy Treats for Jordi. Leo calls Emma nice, and says he is in and will help. Emma asks him to go get some butter, he gets the butter, and while he is getting it he has a flashback to when Emma and Leo first met. It was when he was trying on hats, and he sees Emma. Emma says he doesn't need a hat, and gives it to Emma to wear. It's the hat she was seen wearing in episodes. Dash interrupts the flashback. Later, they are seen making the treats for Jordi. They are joking around, where Leo asks Emma about her relationship with food, he accidently mentions her being controlling, to which he quickly denies. Leo mentions how she likes comedies, but not romantic comedies, and action movies when they're not trying to be funny. Emma says she's specific, when they hear people coming in. They quickly get underneath the desk, as they were not supposed to be in there, and Leo leans in to kiss her. Emma doesn't move, and awkwardly stands up. Later on, Leo comes into Emma's room, where Emma talks about how impatient he is. Leo notices how Emma was talking about them, to which Emma says it doesn't matter. Leo says how he was impulsive and broke things off and regretted it, which Emma seems surprised at, and how Leo thought he was going to die and didn't want to put her through that. Emma says that is not why they broke up, and it was because she liked him more than he liked her. They meet up later on the balcony, when Emma asks to just be friends, Leo agrees, but it was obvious that he wanted to be more. She says that now they can be in each others lives forever. Leo seems sad that they are nothing more. At the end of the episode, Emmas is comforting Jordi and Leo appears in the doorway looking jealous when they hold hands 'There's No Place Like Homecoming' Dash asks Emma who is currently winning on "cancer bachelor" between Leo and Jordi. Emma says she likes neither. Later, Leo surprises Emma by showing up to homecoming, and gives her a rose. Leo says he'll go get some calorie free water bottles. When he comes back, she has moved, and she introduces him to her new friends. He notices that she smells like smoke. While there, Leo says he isn't looking for the next best thing, he's looking for something real: Emma. When Leo goes up to give her speech about Kara, she doesn't look too pleased. When Kara kisses him, she looks angry. Later on, it is said that Emma didn't talk at all on the car ride back, and she seems angry at Leo. Leo comes to find Emma, and she quickly hides the cigarette. She shows that she is angry at him for Kara kissing him. Leo says that nobody pities her, and that she doesn't even have to be at the hospital. They end on a bad note, and Leo leaves her room. So Tell Me What You Want What You Really Want They spend most of the episode bickering with each other. They go for a car ride with Jordi and they argue about how Jordi should drive the car. Leo gives better advice but Emma wont admit it because she's so mad at him. She makes some hurtful comments about how he cant drive anymore because of his leg. Jordi decides to turn them around and they go back to the hospital. There, Emma says she forgot her phone in the car and Jordi goes to get it for her. She starts to walk away and Leo follows her into the cafeteria, trying to get her attention. He apologizes for what he said about her but she blows him off. They argue about Kara and Leo kissing her. Emma asks him why he bothered with her and then tells him to do whatever he wants because she really didn't care. Leo told her she was really acting like someone who cares. He asks her why she is so angry when she was the one who wanted to just be friends. She yells that she changed her mind, that she doesn't want to be friends. Leo yells that he doesn't either and kisses her. She kisses him back and then pulls away and stalks off, leaving Leo staring after her and Jordi going unnoticed at the door, having seen the whole thing. Gallery Tumblr ncwt7lUbAK1tl54dko2 1280.png Tumblr ndisk09ybU1tliftuo10 250.gif Tumblr nd5pbvHJuA1rdlm3eo3 r2 250.gif Emmo leo.jpg Tumblr ndisk09ybU1tliftuo4 250.gif Leo emma.png RedBandSociety RBS104 2500 227x129 339121219731.jpg Red.Band .Society.S01E04-300x167.jpg 1c1dfe0727ce3b7aa1f8d150db03.jpeg tumblr_nd8webNTpO1tliftuo1_500.gif tumblr_nd8webNTpO1tliftuo2_500.gif tumblr_ncwt7lUbAK1tl54dko1_500.png 1.gif 2.gif 3.gif 4.gif 5.gif lemma.jpg lemma2.jpg lemma3.jpg lemma4.gif lemma5.gif lemma6.gif lemma7.gif lemma8.jpg lemma9.gif lemma90.gif lemma91.gif lemma92.gif lemma93.gif RBS1_107-SC10-23_TR-0153_hires1.jpg Red-Band-Society-season-1-episode-7-Emma-Leo-kiss.png tumblr_ndisk09ybU1tliftuo1_250.gif tumblr_ndisk09ybU1tliftuo7_250.gif tumblr_ndisk09ybU1tliftuo2_250.gif tumblr_ndisk09ybU1tliftuo8_250.gif tumblr_ndisk09ybU1tliftuo3_250.gif tumblr_ng4jnfFgE01qm2b7mo1_400.gif tumblr_ng4jnfFgE01qm2b7mo2_400.gif tumblr_ng4jnfFgE01qm2b7mo3_400.gif tumblr_ng4jnfFgE01qm2b7mo4_400.gif tumblr_nfrjgpdN651u3tdnlo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nelupnnTkY1rwdxeio2_250.gif tumblr_nelupnnTkY1rwdxeio3_250.gif tumblr_ncsgaezLZI1tydf7eo1_250.gif tumblr_ncsgaezLZI1tydf7eo2_250.gif tumblr_ncsgaezLZI1tydf7eo4_250.gif tumblr_ncfvur4XKu1tliftuo1_250.gif tumblr_ncfvur4XKu1tliftuo5_250.gif tumblr_ncfvur4XKu1tliftuo2_250.gif tumblr_ncfvur4XKu1tliftuo3_250.gif tumblr_nj3lpjIpOn1tydf7eo1_500.gif tumblr_ncsvndn3rp1t9em1so3_250.gif tumblr_ncsvndn3rp1t9em1so4_250.gif tumblr_ncsvndn3rp1t9em1so6_250.gif tumblr_ndisuzexMG1tydf7eo3_500.gif tumblr_njfogr32cL1tk4llgo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nfg4nrTnFj1t0z4wno1_250.gif tumblr_nfg4nrTnFj1t0z4wno4_250.gif tumblr_nfg4nrTnFj1t0z4wno7_250.gif tumblr_nfg4nrTnFj1t0z4wno8_250.gif tumblr_nfpujxY7KN1t9em1so9_250.gif tumblr_nfpujxY7KN1t9em1so3_250.gif tumblr_ngqpaqmhU01rv9mmxo9_400.gif tumblr_ngqpaqmhU01rv9mmxo5_400.gif Category:Friendships Category:Stubs Category:Relationships